The Fat Controller's Engines
The Fat Controller's Engines is the ninth episode of the tenth season. Plot One evening, after taking the last train of the day, Thomas stops at the station for a drink and meets up with Percy and it turns out that all three engines have been asked to report to the big station after the day's work is done. Thomas thought that something must be happening and was surprised to see Jinty, Pug and the other tank engines from the Other Railway all travelling past and heading straight to the station. Thomas, Percy and Toby are now very curious and will be able to follow the others to the Big Station at the end of the line where all the engines had gone. After all the engines reached the Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller told them all about that how the people of England reads about his engines in the books but does not think that we are real shame. So, he told the engines from the other railway that he is taking his engines to England to show them those people. Then engines blew their whistles very excitedly, promoting Sir Topham Hatt to command them to be quiet. He then told his engines that they will start the day after tomorrow at 8 am and as the engines from the other railway came to Sodor, they will all be running the line. Jinty is due to take charge of Thomas's branchline, and as Annie and Clarabel will be going with Thomas to England, Thomas shows Jinty what to do using the other coaches. Thomas is getting more and more excited as he boasts about his race with Bertie however, then he suddenly made a very big mistake when he tries to show off; he crashed through some buffers, rolls down the hill and smashes through a brick wall. No one is hurt, but Thomas' front is damaged from the impact. The Fat Controller has got a phone call and sent some workmen to repair Thomas but warns that if they don't get finished in time they'll have to go to England without him. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Jinty and Pug (does not speak) *Duke (portrait cameo) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (music video cameo) *Oliver (music video cameo) *Bertie (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Tidmouth Sheds *Sir Topham Hatt's Office *Shunting Yards *Hackenbeck Tunnel (mentioned) *The Big City (warehouse only) Song * Roll Call (Short Version) Trivia *Stock footage from High-Speed Gordon, Thomas and the Evil Diesel and Henry's Sneeze is used. Gallery TheFatController'sEngines1.png TheFatController'sEngines2.png TheFatController'sEngines3.png TheFatController'sEngines4.png TheFatController'sEngines5.png TheFatController'sEngines6.png TheFatController'sEngines7.png TheFatController'sEngines8.png TheFatController'sEngines9.png TheFatController'sEngines10.png TheFatController'sEngines11.png TheFatController'sEngines12.png TheFatController'sEngines13.png TheFatController'sEngines14.png TheFatController'sEngines15.png TheFatController'sEngines16.png TheFatController'sEngines17.png TheFatController'sEngines18.png TheFatController'sEngines19.PNG TheFatController'sEngines20.PNG TheFatController'sEngines21.png High-SpeedGordon26.png|Stock footage TheFatController'sEngines22.png TheFatController'sEngines23.png TheFatController'sEngines24.png TheFatController'sEngines25.png TheFatController'sEngines26.png TheFatController'sEngines27.png TheFatController'sEngines28.png TheFatController'sEngines29.png TheFatController'sEngines30.PNG TheFatController'sEngines31.png TheFatController'sEngines32.png TheFatController'sEngines33.png TheFatController'sEngines34.png TheFatController'sEngines35.png TheFatController'sEngines36.png TheFatController'sEngines37.png TheFatController'sEngines38.png TheFatController'sEngines39.png ThomasandtheEvilDiesel3.png|Stock footage TheFatController'sEngines40.png TheFatController'sEngines41.png TheFatController'sEngines42.png TheFatController'sEngines43.png TheFatController'sEngines44.png TheFatController'sEngines45.png TheFatController'sEngines46.png TheFatController'sEngines47.png TheFatController'sEngines48.png TheFatController'sEngines49.png TheFatController'sEngines50.png TheFatController'sEngines51.png TheFatController'sEngines52.png TheFatController'sEngines53.png Henry'sSneeze20.png|Stock footage TheFatController'sEngines54.png TheFatController'sEngines55.png TheFatController'sEngines56.png TheFatController'sEngines57.png TheFatController'sEngines58.png TheFatController'sEngines59.png TheFatController'sEngines60.png TheFatController'sEngines61.png TheFatController'sEngines62.png TheFatController'sEngines63.png TheFatController'sEngines64.png TheFatController'sEngines65.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Vhs Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs